drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:SNESuser
Komisch die aktivsten beitragsschreiber sind nicht beim drachenwikiforum... dabei ist grade bei den anfängen jeder user,jede werbung und jeder beitrag wichtig... und bei der artikelzahl sollte es doch ein klacks sein das forum zum leben zu bringen XD Zu wenig Benutzer Wir sind nur vier Benutzer hier. Und einer davon ist Wikia. Wir sollten auf andren Wikis Werbung machen. Alde 18:37, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ---- Huhu :P Hauptseite Warum hast den Link gelöscht?Bowser 15:12, 28. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Und wo ist die Seite Amphitere hin? Bowser 15:15, 28. Feb. 2010 (UTC) 1. kA 2. Amphithere hat nur ne namenskorrektur Und was is mit dem Link auf der Hauptseite? Bowser 13:19, 1. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Wie hättest du es denn gerne? kann deinen wünschen ja nachkommen^^ SNES 17:02, 1. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Schaut nun noch besser ausBowser 16:40, 1. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Fetter Text Kategorie:Basilisk Du als Admin solltest dir die Kategorie:Basilisk mal anschaun und doppelte Bilder löschen. Bitte (0),(0) Bowser 10:44, 21. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht Kannst du noch mehr Artikel zu Drachen aus Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht erstellen, ich kenn mich da nämlich nicht so aus. Ja hatte ich eh noch vor. mach ich spätestens am wochenende da ich momentan noch etwas hausaufgabenstress hab ;) Kenn ich, aber für Drachenwiki find ich immer Zeit (O),(0) Bowser 17:39, 24. Mär. 2010 (UTC) das ist schön zu hören und du machst auch ne geile arbeit^^ aber solange die drachenwiki community nicht läuft (mindestens 10 posts täglich im forum etc) bin ich wohl nicht so motiviert wie du XD Hab schöne Bilder zu "Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht" gefunden und auch schon hochgeladen. Auf der Seite gibt's auch noch ne Menge Infos.Datei:Gumba.gifDatei:Gumba.gifBowser 14:12, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Warum hast du das Bild vom tödlichen Nadder nochmal hochgeladen.thumb|das gibt's schon Datei:Gumba.gifDatei:Gumba.gifBowser 17:21, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) soll ich dich mal drauf hinweisen wie viele bilder du schon unnötigerweise doppelt hochgeladen hast? xD--SNESuser 17:43, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ja, das wäre nett, ich weiß nämlich nicht, welche du meinst. Aber das bringt eigentlich nix, weil nur Admins Bilder löschen können.Datei:Gumba.gifDatei:Gumba.gifBowser 11:07, 28. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ist ja auch eigentlich egal^^ will mich nicht wegen sowas streiten :PSNESuser 11:30, 28. Mär. 2010 (UTC) OK, kannst dann die Seite Amphisbaena bitte auch löschen, weil der Artikel Amphisbaene das selbe Tier meint und mehr Infos enthält.Bowser 11:48, 28. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Hier klicken Bowser 08:21, 17. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Volvagia Ich würde gerne den Artikel Volvagia bearbeiten und würde gerne wissen ob ich den Teil mit seiner Vergangenheit separieren kann, da der Manga Inhalt von dem Spiel abweicht. Danke hi, ich wollte mich mal bedanken, einmal für deine nachricht und für das erstellen von links an den Artikeln. kannst du mir pls verraten, wie das bei dragon cave funktioniert, da die dracheneier immer nach 7 tagen oder so sterben ^^ und soll das bild von dem toten europäischen drachen in der galerie echt sein ??? mfg Die Eier von Dragoncave brauchen eine bestimmte anzahl an klicks, damit sie schlüpfen. Wenn du nicht genug Klicks sammelst, sterben sie. Wie viele es genau sind, weiß ich nicht. Das Bild von dem toten Drachen stammt aus dem Film "Dragons World: Unglaubliche Entdeckung im Reich der Drachen"Bowser 17:29, 24. Mai 2010 (UTC) ok thx ^^ Logo Hi ich hab mal euer logo bearbeitet gug dir es mal an wenn es gut ist lade ich es hochMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 18:13, 23. Aug. 2010 (UTC)thumb|Dies es ist das selbe nur ich habe efekte hinzugefügt ich kann auf wunsch ein komplett neues machen Mir gefällt das etwas veränderte Logo sehr gut. @Monstermaster7: Falls SNESuser nicht antwortet (was er selten tut) erreichst du ihn in Facebook als Daniel Web. Wie heisst du eigentlich in Facebook? Oder bist du nur als Monsterworld drin? Bowser 19:34, 23. Aug. 2010 (UTC) machst du mir jetzt etwa vorwürfe dass ich mehr zeit mit meinem reallife und der schule verbringe in meinem letzten jahr? xD zur not bin ich auch bei msn oder per mail zu erreichen xD @Bowser Gug mal HierMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 07:48, 24. Aug. 2010 (UTC) @SNESuser gefällt dir das Logo soll ich es dir einfügen? ich kann es noch so machen das es aussieht wie im Kino hast du lust drauf Monstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 07:48, 24. Aug. 2010 (UTC) mir gefällt das neue logo sehr gut^^Drachenmagier 09:00, 24. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Vielen Dank sollte ich es einfügen Monstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 09:17, 24. Aug. 2010 (UTC) @SNESuser: Das sollte kein Vorwurf sein, aber da du öfters nicht geantwortet hast, wollte ich Monstermaster7 warnen, nicht dass er ewig warten muss. PS: Genieß dein letztes Jahr, ich hab meins dieses Jahr hinter mir, jetzt ruft die Ausbildung Bowser 10:30, 24. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Eingefügt:):):):)Monstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 11:51, 24. Aug. 2010 (UTC) @ Bowser : ich hab dich berechtigt und nicht ohne grund zum admin gemacht. du kannst doch hier tun und verändern was du möchtest =) wenn mir was nicht passt, sag ichs schon oder ändere es wieder^^ hmm,... scheint langsam bei mir immer so zu sein: bin der jüngste im wiki :-P is i-wie immer und überall so^^Drachenmagier 09:07, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Wieso, wie alt bist du denn?Bowser 09:44, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) xD noch 14 9. klasse^^Drachenmagier 10:40, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ich bin 12Monstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 15:07, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) oha, bin ich also doch nich der jüngste im wiki??Drachenmagier 15:31, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ja O.O Im forumgibts sogar nen noch jüngeren user^^ noch jünger??^^ lol endlich mal nicht der jüngste^^ haha der drittjüngste :-P löl^^Drachenmagier 11:25, 29. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Admin ich würde gerne fragen ob ich villeicht Admin werden darf da ich hier etwas im Bereich Media Wiki arbeiten will wenn es ok ist werde ich dir sagen ich missbrauche meine Kräfte nicht! Neben bei soll ich auf der Hauptseite die Blogs hinzufügen?Monstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 15:44, 2. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe nicht vor, noch einen weiteren Admin einzustellen. Ich habe einen Admin dem ich vertraue und dem das Wiki am meisten zu verdanken hat. Und der reicht mir erstmal. Zudem ich auch ein gewisses Mindestalter für solche Rechte als angemessen empfinde --SNESuser 17:28, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC) @SNESuser: Also ich finde, Monstermaster7 zum Admin zu ernennen wäre ein guter Entschluss. Er kennt sich mit der Wikia-Syntax teilweise besser aus als ich. Bei größeren Bearbeitungen müsste er natürlich dich oder mich um Erlaubnis fragen. Bowser 17:34, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC) -.- auf deine verantwortung. dann soll er aber optisch was draus machen. das normale wikidesign suckt nämlich für so ein thema xD okMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 18:24, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Partnerwikis Ich versteh das irgendwie nicht wie du das meinst "Irgendwie keine Partnerwikis"Bowser 17:35, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC) weil es für mich keine partner sind. 1. wird nirgends füreinander geworben 2. hab ich keine lust, dass das hier zu nem allgemeinen echsen und monster wiki wird und es ist bereits auf dem besten weg dahin ich habe hier schon auch lange nichts mehr geschrieben^^, mir ist das "irgendwie keine" garnicht aufgefallen^^, aber allein schon der abschnitt "PartnerWikis" ist doch schin i-wie n wenig werbung oder nicht?? und ich glaube nicht, dass das drachenwiki zu einer dritten monsterwiki "mutiert"^^ aber das ist nur meine meinung^^Drachenmagier 18:43, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC)